gtafanficfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lexa New Classic
Lexa -''' przygodowo-fabularna gra akcji z otwartym światem i elementami wielu innych gatunków gier, osadzona zarówno w perspektywie trzeciej osoby (third-person shooter) jak i pierwszej osoby (first-person shooter), wyprodukowana i wydana przez firmę LeBron Games. Jest w pewien sposób remakiem pięciu różnych gier, połączonych w jedną, spójną całość - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''oraz pierwszych trzech części serii ''Saints Row. Posiada także elementy pochodzące z wielu innych tytułów wymienionych na dole strony, choć największy nacisk został położony na te wymienione powyżej. Gra została wydana 16 listopada 2004 roku na PC, PlayStation 2 i Xboxa i odniosła ogromny sukces. Doprowadziło to do powstania łatki Patch 2.0 w roku 2006, dodającej do gry mnóstwo nowych możliwości, zmiany fabularne, nową mapę i o wiele więcej - poprawiono także znacznie jakość grafiki. Długo wyczekiwany Patch 3.0 ma się pojawić 24 lipca 2015 roku wraz z premierą na konsole PlayStation 4 i Xbox One. Gra oferuje graczom ogromny, otwarty świat całej współczesnej Ziemi, który wzbogacano o nowe tereny w kolejnych wersjach gry. Głównymi bohaterami Lexa są Ethan Johnson - uliczny gangster z Los Santos, Thomas Carossito - mafiozo włoskiej rodziny Forellich oraz nienazwany Protagonista. Gra działa na stworzonym przez polski oddział LeBron Games silniku LeBron U, bazowanym na Unreal Engine korzystającym z kilku elementów CryEngine. Jakość grafiki przed łatkami przypomina średnie ustawienia graficzne gry Crysis, w wersji 2.0 ulepszono ją i mocno przypomina najwyższe preferencje z tej gry. Łatka 3.0 sprawia, że gra przypomina inny tytuł LeBron, Need For Speed ''z 2015 roku. Ustawienia graficzne ''Low w Lexa odpowiadają grafice sprzed aktualizacji, Medium z 2.0, a High i Uber ''z 3.0. Aspekty wizualne wersji na konsole siódmej generacji odpowiadają ustawieniom średnim z edycji na komputery osobiste i działają w 720p i 30 klatkach na sekundę, a na konsolach ósmej generacji ustawieniom uber, na obu konsolach w 1080p i 60 klatkach na sekundę. Rozgrywka ''Lexa zostało zaprojektowane jako kolekcja dwóch wówczas najnowszych gier z innej serii LeBron Games, GTA, złączonych w jedną wspólną całość i wzbogaconych o mnóstwo nowych rozwiązań. Mapa gry jest ogromna i składa się z całej Ziemi, a kolejne tereny odblokowywane są wraz z postępem w fabule. W samych Stanach Zjednoczonych możemy znaleźć miasta z innych gier LeBron Games, takie jak Los Santos, San Fierro, Las Venturas, Liberty City, Vice City, Carcer City, Bayview, Olympic City, Rockport, Palmont, Stilwater i Steelport. Poza tym, na Ziemi można znaleźć mnóstwo ciekawych i różnorodnych miejsc, takich jak dostępne dla gracza piramidy egipskie, Big Ben, Dubaj, Koloseum, malownicze drogi w południowej Europie z Forza Horizon 2, afrykański busz z Far Cry 2, tropikalne wyspy na Pacyfiku z Far Cry ''i ''Far Cry 3, ''małe górskie państwo Kyrat z ''Far Cry 4, mroczne lasy, w tym owiana złą sławą Aokigahara, nowoczesne Tokio, klimatyczne wioski z Wiedźmina 3 przedstawione w czasach współczesnych, a nawet unikalne lokalizacje z gry Tibia pokroju Ankrahmun (Sahara), Yalahar (Arabia Saudyjska), Thais (obwód kaliningradzki) czy Vega (biegun północny), a to wszystko to zaledwie czubek góry lodowej. Na tak wielkim obszarze znajduje się równie wielka ilość Easter Eggów, wśród których można wymienić m.in. aligatory w ukrytej kanalizacji Liberty City, zatopiony Titanic czy też znany z Saints Row 2 Cabbit. Aby wprowadzić efekt tego, że świat naprawdę żyje i się rozwija, wraz z łatkami miasta się zmieniały. Miasto takie jak Stilwater w części trzeciej zamieniło się modernistyczną metropolię, plaża stała się w końcu prawdziwą plażą, a także pojawiło się kilka pomniejszych zmian. Uniwersa 3D i HD GTA i nagła zmiana Liberty City pomiędzy nimi zostało wyjaśnione - są to dwa różne miasta leżące koło siebie, łączące się za pomocą jedynego wspólnego między nimi miejsca - lotniska Francis. Aby wygląd mapy Ziemi nie odstawał zbytnio od tego z prawdziwego świata, w niektórych miejscach gracz porusza się po minimapie szybciej, choć podczas grania nie odczuwa żadnej różnicy. Gracz ma teraz możliwość oglądania gry z perspektywy pierwszej osoby - na próżno szukać tutaj podobieństw do konkurencyjnej gry wydanej w tym samym dniu co Lexa, Half-Life 2. Tryb mocno przypomina ten, jaki został użyty w grach z serii Far Cry, ''wydanych także przez LeBron Games. Po świecie można poruszać się swobodnie, bez przymusu wykonywania misji w dowolny sposób - pieszo, skacząc, pływając, samochodem, łodzią, samolotem, helikopterem, batyskafem, pionowzlotami, statkiem UFO, czy plecakiem odrzutowym. Ważnym elementem gry od łatki 2.0 począwszy jest także telefon komórkowy, dzięki któremu gracz może odbierać misje, rozmawiać i umawiać się na spotkania z postaciami z gry, grać w gry, a w kolejnych wersjach także przeglądać internet, np. w celu kupna pojazdów. Otwarte środowisko oraz nieliniowa rozgrywka pozwalają graczowi na eksplorację i wybór sposobu, w jaki chcą grać w grę. Mimo że ukończenie misji fabuły głównej jest wymagane do robienia postępów w grze, odblokowywania kolejnych terenów oraz przedmiotów, gracze nie są zmuszeni do ich wykonywania i mogą je robić, kiedy chcą. W przerwach między misjami można wykonywać liczne czynności, takie jak korzystanie z restauracji aby zyskiwać zdrowie, chirurga plastycznego aby zmienić wygląd protagonisty, zbieranie rozrzuconych po mapie rzeczy w zamian za nietuzinkowe nagrody, wykonywanie zadań pobocznych, granie w sporty, budowanie własnych miast, polowanie na zwierzęta, tuningowanie pojazdów oraz branie nimi udziału w wyścigach, personalizacja siebie oraz swoich kryjówek, broni oraz innych przedmiotów, słuchanie radia, jazda na deskorolce, branie udziału w rozgrywkach multiplayer, poszukwiać easter eggów, zabijać swoją postać aby ujrzeć komiczne animacje odrodzenia ) czy też najprostsze sianie zamętu, walcząc z gangami, policją, FBI i SWAT — a to wszystko to jedynie czubek góry lodowej. Gracz może też wykonywać szereg różnych misji pobocznych, stanowiących dla niego dodatkowe źródło przychodu. Jest ich teraz o wiele więcej niż w innych grach LeBron Games, a więc w Lexa debiutują takie jak misja rolnika , magazyniarza czy tatuażysty. Na dodatek dodano uwielbiane przez graczy aktywności z serii ''Saints Row oraz przypadkowych pieszych z GTA IV. Za wypełnianie ów zadań otrzymujemy za darmo różne, unikalne nagrody oraz ulepszenia, za które normalnie musielibyśmy zapłacić. Kamera, system walki wręcz oraz strzelania zostały poprawione. Model bitwy bronią białą został zaczerpnięty z gry Sleeping Dogs, stworzonej przez studio United Front, które zostało także wykupione i podzielone na trzy części, z czego jedna trafiła do LeBron Toronto, druga do LeBron Volition, a trzecia do LeBron Canada. Dzięki temu, jest on zarówno realistyczny, jak i bardzo przyjemny w użyciu oraz dynamiczny. Przeciwników możemy chwytać oraz rzucać na elementy otoczenia, które powodują uruchomienie efektownej animacji. Model strzelania został zbudowany od zera, wzorując się na czołowych tytułach z gatunku third-person shooter, w tym najbardziej serii Uncharted, choć dodając kilka unowocześniających funkcji, takich jak oznaczanie wrogów (z serii Far Cry) czy branie ludzi jako zakładników (z serii Saints Row). Ulepszono także celownik, który otrzymał prosty wygląd w postaci zwyczajnej kropki, jednak zachował możliwość przekazywania informacji o stanie zdrowia przeciwnika. Robi to za pomocą kolorów, takich samych jak w GTA San Andreas - od zielonego, przez pomarańczowy do czarnego. Na dodatek, powiadamia nas o czyjejś śmierci - gdy dochodzi do niej, ekran szybko miga na jakiś kolor, zależny od czasu w którym gramy i jakim protagonistą to robimy, a wokół celownika pojawia się czerwony krzyżyk. Sam system strzelania trzecioosobowego przypomina nieco połączenie tego z Saints Row i Grand Theft Auto. Idea cały czas widocznego celownika zachowała się, ale w dość szczątkowej formie. Gdy nie jesteśmy w trakcie walki, nie pojawia się żaden celownik. Robi to dopiero gdy walczymy - wówczas jest prezentowany za pomocą czterech małych kresek, znacznie większych od tych z karabinów szturmowych w Saints Row 2, przez co nie pozwalają na dokładne celowanie. Dopiero po wciśnięciu klawisza odpowiedzialnego za przybliżenie kamery, celownik zamienia się w jedną, małą kropkę dzięki której namierzanie przeciwników staje się o wiele bardziej precyzyjne. Ogromny nacisk został położony na dynamikę gry, aby wszystko - od zwyczajnego chodzenia, poprzez walkę bronią palną i na kierowaniu pojazdami skończywszy przebywało się sprawnie, szybko i dynamicznie. Aby osiągnąć ten efekt, zastosowano kilko rozwiązań pochodzących z innych gier LeBron Games. Po pierwsze, wprowadzono szybką kradzież pojazdów od ich kierowców z trzeciej odsłony serii Saints Row w formie efektownego wjazdu przez szybę i ewentualnego wytrącania kierowcy, o ile takowy w pojeździe się znajduje. Po drugie, z gry tej powraca także możliwość dynamicznego rzucania broni miotanej. Wybieramy ją w oddzielnym slocie w kole wyboru broni, a podczas walki szybko ją rzucamy przyciskiem RB/R1/dowolny. Na dodatek, gracz może w tym slocie przełączać się między bronią miotaną, bronią dodatkową (można łączyć ze sobą np. 9mm i UZI, UZI i miecz samurajski itp.) oraz miksturami leczniczymi. Po trzecie, podczas walki istnieje wspomniany wyżej ciągle widoczny celownik, pozwalający na szybką walkę bez celowania. Po czwarte, z serii Assassin's Creed zaimplementowano system ogólnego poruszania się, opierający się na wspinaniu po przystosowanych do tego budynkach oraz lądowaniu na miękkim podłożu, takim jak siano, śmieci czy liście. Wszystko to sprawia, że Lexa jest grą o wiele bardziej dynamiczną niż jej główny rywal w dzisiejszych czasach, Grand Theft Auto V. HUD (Heads-Up Display) ''został domyślnie ograniczony do minimum, aby gracz mógł bardziej wczuć się w świat gry. Życie jest teraz prezentowane za pomocą ilości plam krwi na ekranie. Ilość amunicji w magazynkach jest prezentowana za to na specjalnym liczniku znajdującym się na broni (w trybie TPP pojawia się on w prawym górnym rogu ekranu). Nie istnieje też żadna minimapa - jest ona przedstawiana w smartfonie, który podczas sterowania pojazdami jest zawieszany na desce rozdzielczej, bądź się już wcześniej na nie znajduje, jeśli chodzi o nowsze modele aut. Statystyki postaci także mogą być obejrzane dopiero tam, zarówno w trybach FPS i TPP. Jeśli jednak minimalizm HUD-u nam nie pasuje, zawsze możemy go włączyć i wykreować samemu, za pomocą dostępnych dla nas narzędzi. Znacznie zmieniono także system poszukiwań. Poziom złej sławy policji jest przedstawiany za pomocą paska w lewym dolnym rogu ekranu. Nowością jest w nim poziom poszukiwań organizacji przestępczych, któremu poświęcono drugi pasek. Jest 5. poziomów poszukiwań, na pasku odzwierciedlanych za pomocą logo organizacji - aby uzyskać jedną, trzeba pasek zapełnić - wówczas kropka się wyświetli, a pasek zrestartuje. Większość przestępstw, o ile nie została wykonana na oczach policji, jest warta wypełnienia ok. 1/5 paska. Gdy zyskamy pierwszy poziom, wskaźnik poziomu poszukiwań zacznie migać na czerwono i niebiesko (policja), fioletowo (gang Ballas), żółto (Vagos), turkusowo (Aztecas) i tak dalej. Po tym, jak znikniemy z oczu ścigającego nas oddziału, kolor zmieni się na biały i zacznie się wytracać. Na minimapie będziemy mogli zobaczyć ikonki policjantów lub gangsterów i ich pole widzenia. Jeśli jednak znowu nas zobaczą, nie zaczną nas ścigać - zrobią to dopiero wtedy, kiedy popełnimy jakieś przestępstwo na ich oczach. Wówczas, nasz poziom poszukiwań zostanie przywrócony. Gracz dostał możliwość zwiedzania świata podwodnego. W przeciwieństwie do np. GTA San Andreas, tutaj jest on o wiele bardziej rozbudowany - możemy znaleźć szkielety morskich stworzeń, nieznane światu zwierzęta w oceanach, jaskinie, rozbite samoloty, ukryte przedmioty a nawet zatopionego Titanica. Gracz ma także możliwość trzymania dwóch broni w tym samym czasie, możliwość wykonywania drive-by z samochodu oraz korzystania z niektórych broni pod wodą. Jedną z wielu mocnych stron gry jest sztuczna inteligencja powiązana z unikalnym systemem Nemesis znanym z gry ''Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru. Gracz oprócz zwyczajnych przeciwników może także napotykać w świecie gry poruczników wrogich organizacji. Każdy z nich jest oddzielną postacią, posiadającą własne imię, osobowość oraz zalety oraz słabości (elementy te są losowo generowane w momencie rozpoczęcia gry). System Nemesis obserwuje wszystkie decyzje gracza oraz staczane przez niego walki, a potem na ich podstawie kształtuje stosunek wrogów do niego. Wraz z rozwojem kampanii nieprzyjaciele uczą się naszych taktyk, a niektórzy z nich potrafią zapałać do nas nienawiścią i spróbują zemścić się na graczu. Timecycle gry został zbudowany na bazie tego z Saints Row 2, stąd też nieco podobny w wielu miejscach do tej gry klimat. Dla większości lokalizacji, takich jak pustynia Bone County czy Vice City timecycle został opracowany oddzielnie aby jak najlepiej oddać klimat danego obszaru. W tym pierwszym niebo w nocy ma unikalny ciemnofioletowy odcień (taki jak w GTA San Andreas), a w tym drugim w okolicach godziny 20 niebo przybiera kolorowe barwy, takie jak róż, żółć czy pomarańcz, co zdecydowanie wzmacnia poczucie pobytu w Miami z lat '80. W poszczególnych miejscach nałożony jest także nakładany na ekran specjalny filtr, nasilający klimat danej lokalizacji. Warto jednak dodać, że noce są znacznie ciemniejsze niż w jakiejkolwiek innej grze studia (poza Need for Speed). Wpływ na rozgrywkę ma także możliwość kupna jedzenia, które regeneruje nam nasze zdrowie oraz alkoholi i narkotyków, dzięki którym zyskujemy tymczasowe wzmocnienia. Dzięki alkoholom, zadajemy większe obrażenia w walce wręcz, jednak ekran staje się rozmyty, a protagonistą trudniej się porusza. Narkotyki natomiast zwiększają naszą odporność na wszelkiej maści ataki, lecz musimy się w tym przypadku liczyć z tym, że ekran stanie się albo zamglony, lub przybierze nietypowe barwy oraz pojawią się inne dziwne efekty, takie jak kolorowe kwiaty wylatujące z rur wydechowych samochodu. Dostęp do pożywienia i używek mamy poprzez menu interakcji. Elementy gier RPG Twórcy gry rozszerzyli znacząco możliwości modyfikacji głównych bohaterów przez dodanie wielu elementów z gier RPG. Niczym nowym jest możliwość kupna ubrań, akcesoriów, biżuterii, fryzur oraz tatuaży. Z Saints Row 2, od patcha 3.0 powraca możliwość dostosowywania ich według własnej myśli. Poza zmianą koloru, możemy także zmieniać sposób noszenia (np. wciągnięte lub niewciągnięte, zapięte czy niezapięte), umieszczone loga, materiał, z którego dany przedmiot jest zrobiony czy jego stan. Ponadto gracz może nosić na sobie zarówno podkoszulek, koszulkę, grubą koszulę i płaszcz. Wygląd bohatera ma wpływ na reakcje postaci niegrywalnych. Innymi wskaźnikami w grze są poziom szacunku gracza, wpływający na maksymalną liczebność jego gangu, dostępne przedmioty oraz wskaźniki relacji z każdą z dziewczyn gracza. Ważne jest także utrzymywanie kondycji przez odżywianie się w restauracjach i ćwiczenie na siłowniach. Powiązane z tymi aktywnościami statystyki "Tłuszcz" i "Siła", które mają wpływ na siłę uderzenia gracza. Nie wpływają one za to na jego wygląd, tak jak to miało miejsce w GTA San Andreas - to możemy ustalić u chirurga plastycznego. Inne statystyki dotyczą pojemności płuc, wytrzymałości, umiejętności sterowania poszczególnymi kategoriami pojazdów oraz posługiwania się bronią palną. Protagonista może nauczyć się różnych stylu walki wręcz (np. boks, jujutsu oraz wrestling). Inną z możliwości interakcji ze światem gry jest rozmawianie z przechodniami (można odpowiadać twierdząco lub przecząco). Według producenta gry, jest w niej około 7000 linii takich dialogów (o 2800 więcej niż w GTA San Andreas). Pojawia się także możliwość zwiększania naszego poziomu (zwanego szacunem). Gracz jest nim nagradzany za różne akcje, takie jak zabijanie przeciwników wrogiego gangu, ukańczanie aktywności i dywersji, misji pobocznych, zbieranie znajdziek, wykonywanie chwytów podczas walki czy skoków kaskaderskich. Za kupowanie ubrań luksusowych bądź w kolorze naszego gangu (jego wybieramy na początku gry) możemy dostać premię do wszelkiego zyskanego szacunu aż do 15%. Szacun jest konieczny do odblokowywania kolejnych ulepszeń i części innych zawartości. Ponadto, po zdobyciu kolejnego poziomu szacunu, nagradzani jesteśmy kołem fortuny, znanym z Forza Horizon 2. Możemy w ten sposób uzyskać zastrzyk gotówki, zdobyć samochód lub jakąś broń. Nie ma maksymalnego poziomu szacunu, a co za tym idzie - mamy do dyspozycji nieskończoną ilość kół fortuny. Fabuła Fabuła zdecydowanie jest jedną z wielu mocnych stron gry. Jest swoistym remakiem aż pięciu gier: GTA San Andreas (fabuła z perspektywy Ethana Johnsona), GTA Vice City (Thomas Carossito) oraz pierwszych trzech odsłon serii Saints Row (Protagonista). Wprowadzono do niej jednak mnóstwo zmian, zachowując jednak ogólny zarys tych gier. Najważniejszą z nich jest wprowadzenie ich nieliniowości - dialogi są głównie przeprowadzane według określonego schematu, jednak w większości z nich mamy wybór tego, co nasza postać ma powiedzieć w danej sytuacji - niekiedy ma to wpływ na przebieg misji, samej cut-scenki czy relacje z postaciami w grze podczas rozgrywki swobodnej. Podejmowane przez nas decyzje, o dziwo nie decydują jednak o zakończeniu gry. Jest ono prawie identyczne we wszystkich przypadkach i różni się tylko obecnością niektórych postaci. Kolejną rzeczą odróżniającą fabułę Lexa od jej odpowiedników jest fakt, że jest ona opowiedziana praktycznie na nowo, z zupełnie nowym pomysłem. Za wprowadzanie zmian w opowieści przedstawionej w produkcie LeBron Games stoi sławny reżyser Quentin Tarantino. Dzięki jego zmianom, fabuła jest połączeniem wielu gatunków, takich jak komedia, dramat i kryminał, dialogi są o wiele bardziej rozbudowane i ciekawsze, a gracz ma wrażenie, jakby oglądał niesamowicie interaktywny film dla dojrzałych odbiorców, zamiast niezwykle liniowej gry, w której gangsterzy walczą z gangiem meksykańskich wrestlerów za pomocą różowych wibratorów. Oczywiście, nie zapomniano jednak o komicznym aspekcie gry. Fabuła gry, tak jak już wspomniano powyżej, jest dojrzała i nie ma w niej miejsca na przesadne absurdy, ale znajduje się niej setki momentów, które wywołują śmiech u odbiorcy. Dialogi przepełnione są elementami komicznymi i nie sposób się przy nich źle bawić. Trzecią zmianą względem oryginalnych gier, na których bazowana jest fabuła Lexa jest ogromna poprawa na polu animacji twarzy. Dzięki wykorzystaniu nowoczesnych technologii, ruchy ciała postaci i jej emocje są oddane w niezwykle realistyczny sposób, a to potęguje wrażenie oglądania bardzo dobrego filmu przeznaczonego dla dorosłych odbiorców. Czwartą, znacznie mniejszą różnicą jest możliwość wybierania alternatywnych ubrań dla postaci w grze. Wystąpiło to już w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Akcja rozpoczyna się w mieście Los Santos, gdzie z miejsca dostajemy dostęp do pierwszego z trzech protagonistów - Ethana Johnsona oraz możliwość wykreowania gangu, do którego będzie należał. Po przylocie do miasta z Liberty City, zostaje wrobiony w morderstwo przez funkcjonariuszy C.R.A.S.H. - specjalnego oddziału policji w mieście, wyspecjalizowanego do walki z gangami ulicznymi. Will Axford, Edd Kosciusko oraz Sergio Sanchez (wspomniani funkcjonariuszu) sprawiają w ten sposób, że nie może opuścić stanu (co i tak później zrobił). Po spotkaniu się ze swoim starym znajomym, Fat Stinkiem, udaje się z nim na wspomniany cmentarz. Spotyka się tam ze swoim bratem Drakiem, pseudonim Big D oraz nienazwanym z imienia i nazwiska, komicznym palaczem Ghostem. Pojawia się także jego siostra Michelle, jednak odchodzi ona od reszty grupy już po chwili. Po krótkiej kłótni pomiędzy braćmi Johnson, zaatakują Ballasi, a my wsiądziemy na rower i uciekniemy wraz z resztą ekipy, po czym misja się zakończy. Po tym wydarzeniu, EJ, poza misjami w klimatach iście gangsterskich, typu włamanie do mieszkania czy klasyczne drive-by robi takie zadania jak odmalowywanie domu Drake'a lub mycie jego auta. Rekrutuje także do gangu drugiego z protagonistów - nienazwanego z imienia i nazwiska głównego bohatera, określanego przez inne postacie jako "Playa", co jest slangowym terminem określającym ziomka, później także jako Boss, czyli szefa. Ten zajmuje się rozbijaniem innych gangów w mieście. Aby wzmocnić swoje kontakty, EJ spotyka chłopaka swojej siostry, króla lokalnych nielegalnych wyścigów ulicznych - Vince'a 8, któremu głosu użyczył sam Vin Diesel. Wprowadza on nas do swojego świata - w pierwszym wyścigu z nim przegrywamy naszą pierwszą furę, która potem kończy zniszczona przez Yakuzę. Vince daje nam więc do wyboru samochód, którym zaczniemy się ścigać - Chevrolet Camaro SS z '69, Mazda RX-8 lub Alfa Romeo Brera. Autem, które wybraliśmy zaczniemy wyścigi. Po wygraniu kilku z nich, a także ukończeniu szeregu misji, odblokujemy misję dla funkcjonariuszy C.R.A.S.H., w który m.in. zabijemy rosyjskiego biznesmena kręcącego ze Świętymi czy podpalimy dom wrogiego gangu Vagos, który i tak potem będziemy musieli ugasić. Po przejściu wszystkich z tych misji, odblokujemy misję "Jednoczenie Rodzin". W niej, wraz z Drakiem, Ghostem i Fat Stinkiem udamy się do Motelu Jefferson, gdzie szef naszego gangu pójdzie na negocjacje z szefami innych gangów Families, w celu ich zjednoczenia. Akcję przerwie organizacja NOOSE - odpowiednik rzeczywistego SWAT. EJ wejdzie do środka i uratuje swojego brata, po czym wraz z resztą ekipy ucieknie w widowiskowym pościgu. Po tym, Big D poinformuje nas o tym, że ustawił nam transakcję narkotykową w dokach. Udajemy się tam, gdzie spotkamy członków mafii Forellich, którym mamy sprzedać 20kg kokainy. Niespodziewanie pojawiają się zamaskowani zabójcy - dwóch z trzech Forellich ginie, a Drake kończy pocięty tasakiem. Cudem przeżył - na miejsce wbija policja i przechwytuje EJ-a. C.R.A.S.H. wywozi go na wieś Angel Pine i stawia ultimatum - jeśli wrócimy do Los Santos, zarówno my jak i nasz brat zginiemy. Jedynym z Forellich, który przeżył był niejaki Thomas Carossito. Musi on odzyskać pieniądze i kokainę stracone w feralnej transakcji, a także odnaleźć sprawcę całego zamieszania. To on jest naszym trzecim protagonistą i poznaje EJ-a zaraz po tym, jak zabił jedyną łatwą do znalezienia osobę, która mogła być zamieszana w atak na nich. Na początek dostaje zaproszenie na imprezę na jachcie Tommy'ego Vercettiego od swojego współpracownika, niezdarnego prawnika, Nicholasa Rosenberga - syna dawnego przyjaciela Vercettiego, Kena. Jedynym zadaniem w tej misji jest odwiezienie córki Tommy'ego, Mii do klubu. Z kolei, EJ zaczyna pracę dla C.R.A.S.H. na wsi, zabijając agenta FIB, który miał dowody na skorumpowanie Axforda i Kosciusko. Na wieś przywozi także ze sobą Vince'a, chłopaka swojej siostry. On z kolei poznaje go z jego kuzynkami, Violą i Kiki De Wynter, z którymi Ethan napada na parę interesów. Playa w tym czasie przebywa w więzieniu. Spotyka tam Carlosa Mendozę, który pomaga mu w ucieczce - razem udają się z powrotem do miasta, gdzie nasz bohater podejmuje się próbie postawienia swojego gangu na nogi. Zaczyna od uwolnienia swojego przyjaciela z czasów oryginalnego gangu, Johnny'ego Gata przed karą śmierci. Po tym, jak to zrobi, wraz z nim przejmuje budynek starej misji w tzw. Starym Stilwater - podziemnej części miasta, wyniszczonej przed latami w wyniku trzęsienia ziemi. Kolejnym jego krokiem jest zebranie samego gangu - rekrutuje trzech poruczników - spotkanego wcześniej Carlosa, Shaundi oraz Pierce'a Washingtona. Po tym, udajemy się do siedziby gangu w budynku starej misji, gdzie spotykamy resztę reaktywowanej organizacji, która teraz przeistoczy się z małej, ulicznej ekipy w armię działającą nie tylko w całych Stanach, ale na całym świecie. Po tym, Boss przydzieli rozpracowywanie poszczególnych gangów na amerykańskiej scenie swoim porucznikom. Wątek rozbijania gangów zaczynamy od wybranego z trzech gangów - Synów Samedi, Roninów oraz The Brotherhood. Tutaj przykładowo rozpoczniemy od tych pierwszych. Rozpracowywanie ich zostało powierzone Shaundi. Poinformuje Bossa o tym, że Samedi rozprowadza po Stanach narkotyk zwany Pyłem Loa - jeśli uda mu się zdobyć kilka jego kopii, Święci mogliby zacząć rozprowadzać go samemu. Aby sprowadzić gang z Grove na dno, Boss m.in. niszczy ich farmę narkotyków czy też podpala ich laboratoria narkotykowe. EJ w tym czasie zaczyna pracę dla C.R.A.S.H. na wsi, zabijając agenta FIB, który miał dowody na skorumpowanie Axforda i Kosciusko. Na wieś przywozi także ze sobą Vince'a, chłopaka swojej siostry. On z kolei poznaje go z jego kuzynkami, Violą i Kiki De Wynter, z którymi Ethan napada na parę interesów. Od tej chwili, fabuła rozgałęzia się - Boss przejdzie wątek rozbijania kolejnego gangu (Roninów w Liberty City lub The Brotherhood w Palmont). EJ przejdzie wątek pracy dla Świętych oraz wniknięcia w struktury międzynarodowej organizacji Syndykat, z którą powiązana jest osoba odpowiedzialna za nasłanie zabójców na jego i jego brata podczas feralnej transakcji narkotykowej. Z kolei Thomas pracuje dla Vince'a 8, z którym poznał go EJ oraz dla magnata, Yusufa Amira. Z kolei Tommy poznaje go także z wieśniackim dilerem, Trevorem Philipsem, dla którego Carossito ściga się w wyścigu zbrojeń czy przejmuje farmę konkurencyjnego kartel u Wszyscy trzej protagoniści wyruszają w podróż po całym świecie, mając na celu pozbycie się swoich wrogów oraz dokonanie serii brawurowych napadów, które albo ustatkują ich na całe życie, albo poślą prosto za kratki. Zakończenie polega na stawieniu się przeciw nowemu szefowi Ultor Ericowi Gryphonowi niejakiego Dexa Jacksona - dowodzącego teamu szturmowego Masako, także należącego do korporacji Ultor, z którym walczyliśmy już podczas aktu będącego remakiem DLC Corporate Warfare. Jest on byłym członkiem gangu Świętych, który zdradził Bossa w Stilwater w pierwszym etapie gry. Na życie szefa Ultor zostaje przeprowadzony zamach, który my odpieramy z pomocą naszego gangu. Później, wraz z nimi udajemy się po Dexa, przebywającego aktualnie w chatce niedaleko Mount Chiliad w San Andreas. Po pościgu za nim, w końcu się rozbije i gdy już Boss będzie chciał go zabić, Jackson wyjawi nam prawdę na temat Erica Gryphona. To on był osobą, która w rzeczywistości go zdradziła i podłożyła bombę na jachcie parę lat temu. Ponadto, szef Ultor także zapłacił Syndykatowi za porwanie Świętych na początku aktu będącego remakiem Saints Row: The Third, chcąc odzyskać medialną część Ultor tylko dla siebie. Dex zostaje przetransportowany w bezpieczne miejsce. Po tych wydarzeniach, ekipa spotyka się w Willi Carossito w Vice City. Spotkanie przerywa im Leonardo Forelli wraz z ludźmi ze swojej mafii. Thomas go zabija, chroniąc swojego sejfu od swojej dawnej mafii. Po tym, Ethan udaje się zabić swojego dawnego znajomego Fat Stinka, ukrywającego się w swojej Fortecy Kraku we Wschodnim Los Santos. Gdy to zrobi, pojawi się Will Axford. Po stoczeniu z nim walki, szybko uciekamy na dół z płonącego budynku. Jako cała ekipa, dostajemy się do Stilwater, a następnie do Budynku Philipsa. Gryphon pokaże nam, że nie tylko on jest zdrajcą - okazał się nim także być Drake, brat Ethana. Przystawia on drugiemu Johnsonowi lufę do skroni, jednak w ostatniej chwili ten zaczyna z nim walkę, po czym wyrzuca Drake'a przez okno z najwyższego wieżowca w mieście. Po walce z uzbrojonymi członkami Ultor, udajemy się w pościg za uciekającym Gryphonem. Zakończy się on na lotnisku Stilwater. Z wysadzonego samochodu wyczołga się CEO korporacji - wyciągnie on szybko pistolet z zamiarem zabicia ekipy, jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzyma go od tego strzał w głowę z rąk... Drake'a. Nie jest jasne, jak przeżył upadek z tak wysokiego drapacza chmur, ale po co zagłębiać się w szczegóły. Po chwili pojawią się także Święci, z którymi ekipa uda się do ich siedziby, gdzie odbędzie się impreza z okazji śmierci Gryphona. Po chwili pojawi się jednak Dex - każe ekipie pójść z nim, bo muszą jeszcze pogadać - prosi też o to brata EJ-a. Wychodzimy z posiadłości - przed nią będą stały trzy samochody - nowy CEO Ultor rozkaże wejść ekipie do środkowego, a Drake'owi do pierwszego. Po tym, auta wyjadą. Ethan spyta się "co to za wielka tajemnica?" - Dex nie odpowie. Po chwili, auto z bratem EJ-a skręci w prawo, lecz nie zrobi tego auto z ekipą. ''Ethan: Co jest? Gdzie zabierają Drake'a?'' ''Dex: Przepraszam, młody. Drake... tak naprawdę nie był częścią naszej umowy.'' Po tym, kamera się oddali dając nam widok na całe Los Santos w burzową noc, a następnie usłyszymy ten utwór. KLIK Pojawi się napis "Lexa", który trzy razy zmieni swoje formy - raz będzie przypominał logo GTA San Andreas, raz logo Watch Dogs, raz logo GTA Vice City. I pojawią się napisy końcowe. Pełny zarys fabuły, jednak pochodzący z wersji beta można znaleźć tutaj. Akcja gry rozgrywa się w następujących miejscach: Los Santos (USA), Las Venturas (USA), Stilwater (USA), Sao Paulo (Brazylia), Rio de Janeiro (Brazylia), Londyn (Anglia), Rzym (Włochy), Gdańsk (Polska), Ateny (Grecja), Las Venturas (USA), Kair (Egipt), Cape Town (RPA), Dubaj (ZEA), Tokio (Japonia), Hong Kong (Hong Kong), Sydney (Australia), Bone County (USA), po czym powraca do Los Santos. Przez całą fabułę rozgrywamy kilka napadów: *Nieudany napad na centrum handlowe w Stilwater - nie udaje się ze względu na spowodowanie katastrofy. *Napad na bank w Los Santos - ekipa kradnie pieniądze wiercąc dziurę w skrytkach i uciekając Range Roverem. Thomas, Protagonista i strzelec w środku, Ethan jako snajper. Pełny zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 140 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na jubilera w Stilwater - ekipa ucieka za pomocą poduszkowców Vortex, pełny zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 800 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na wóz opancerzony w Sao Paulo - udany napad uliczny ze staranowaniem wozu opancerzonego, zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 400 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na bank w Rio de Janeiro - udany napad wzorowany na tym z Szybkich i Wściekłych 5, zysk dla wszystkich trzech bohaterów ok. 500 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na port w Gdańsku - nieudany ze względu na możliwą chęć zabicia ekipy przez cały świat. *Napad na kasyno Caligula w Las Venturas - udany, Ethan podaje się za krupiera i wkrada się do sejfu. Zysk dla wszystkich trzech bohaterów ok. 250 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na ukrytą siedzibę FIB w Cape Town - udany, zysk dla wszystkich trzech bohaterów ok. 350 tysięcy dolarów. *Kradzież aut w Tokio - udany, zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. miliona dolarów *Przechwyt narkotyków w Bone County - udany, zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 400 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na paryski bank w Las Vegas - udany, ekipa wciela się w iluzjonistów mających występ w Las Vegas. Napad mocno inspirowany filmem Iluzja ''z 2013 roku. Zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 900 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na Bank Rezerw Federalnych w Los Santos - udany, zysk dla wszystkich trzech bohaterów ok. 30 milionów dolarów. Fabuła gry jest zwyczajnym remakiem czterech gier - GTA San Andreas jako historia Ethana, GTA Vice City jako historia Thomasa oraz Saints Row 2 wraz z dodatkami Ultor Exposed oraz Corporate Warfare i Saints Row: The Third jako historia The Bossa. Poza zmienionymi imionami oraz fabułą ciągnącą się po całym świecie a nie tylko jednym stanie lub mieście występuje też wiele innych zmian wymienionych poniżej. *Wątek The Bossa **Luchadores zamieniają się w gang motocyklowy The Luchadores MC. **wątek zombie został pominięty **brutale zostali pominięci (z wyjątkiem Olega) **wątek Daedalusa został pominięty - STAG w przypadku wyboru śmierci Killbane'a po prostu najeżdża na miasto czołgami **dostanie się do Słowa Bezpieczeństwa nie odbywa się już nago **wydostanie Zimosa ze Słowa Bezpieczeństwa odbywa się poprzez wejście poprzez podziemie, a nie przejście przez cały klub **Kiki nie zostaje zabita przez Killbane'a od razu - zostaje przez niego pobita i trafia do szpitala. Ten wysyła do niego swoich zabójców - możemy ją uratować na zlecenie Violi lub pozostawić na śmierć. *Wątek Ethana **po transakcji nie wiadomo, kto stoi za jej przerwaniem **Ghost, odpowiednik Rydera, nie zdradza protagonisty **Will Axford, odpowiednik Franka Tenpenny'ego w przypadku swojej śmierci ginie w Fortecy Fat Stinka, a nie po pościgu, jak to miało miejsce w GTA San Andreas Ważnym elementem fabuły jest nieliniowość cut-scenek, podobna do tej znanej z choćby ''Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. W wielu z nich możemy wybrać to, co ma powiedzieć nasza bohater spośród kilku opcji (ich ilość zależy od scenki), to z kolei ma wpływ na reakcję ze strony postaci niegrywalnych. Czasami możemy przez to uzyskać szacunek u nich, przez co chętniej będą się z nami spotykać poza misjami i lepiej wyrażać się na nasz temat w kolejnych misjach. Nie ma to jednak większego wpływu na fabułę. Funkcję tą można wyłączyć w ustawieniach gry - wówczas gra dobierze pierwszą możliwą odpowiedź. Produkcja i wydanie Prace nad Lexa rozpoczęto w roku 1998, równolegle z rozpoczęciem prac nad silnikiem do tej gry poświęconej, LeBron U. Zamiarem gry było stworzenie ogromnego, rozwiniętego świata w oszałamiającej oprawie graficznej. Firma miała już na swoim koncie takie produkcje jak Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, Postal, Mafia: City of Lost Heaven, Need for Speed: Underground 2 czy seria Grand Theft Auto. Pracowano także nad kilkoma nowymi tytułami, wśród których można wyróżnić np. Wiedźmina. Aby wzmocnić poczucie tego, że gra jest faktycznym połączeniem, większość fabuł Lexa zapożyczono z innych gier, aby ich wierni fani poczuli się jak w domu. Dzięki decyzji o wydaniu najnowszego dziecka LeBron Games wyłącznie na komputery osobiste, twórcy mogli w pełni wykorzystać potencjał ich silnika. Lexa trafiło na półki sklepowe w dniu 16 listopada 2004 roku i natychmiast podbiło serca graczy. Zachwalano świetną grafikę i fizykę, swobodę, ogromny otwarty świat, możliwość kreowania własnego protagonisty, strzelanie, jazdę i tak dalej. I to wszystko nawet bez ulepszeń wprowadzonych w kolejnych łatkach. Ogromny sukces gry spowodował wydanie tzw. Patch 2.0 już 19 października 2006 roku, wraz z premierą na konsolę Xbox 360. Poza zupełnie nową fabułą, pojawiło się mnóstwo nowych możliwości - tuning został zrewolucjonizowany, nowe kryjówki, nowe bronie, odnowiona mapa, nowe minigierki,, możliwość dostosowywania ciuchów (tylko taka, jaka w Saints Row 1. Na kompletne zmienianie ich kolorów i inne detale gracze musieli czekać do epizodu trzeciego) i inne, pomniejsze detale sprawiły, że Lexa została najlepiej sprzedającą się grą roku 2006, mimo tego że wyszła już w roku 2004, a sam Xbox 360 był jeszcze zupełnie nowy na rynku. Zaledwie cztery miesiące później LeBron Games sprzedało swoje prawa do serii Grand Theft Auto firmie Rockstar Games, choć oryginalny twórca brał udział przy tworzeniu czwartej odsłony cyklu, GTA IV. Zachowano jednak możliwość do korzystania z nazwy Grand Theft Auto, poprzednich gier z serii i łączenia fabuły z kolejnymi odsłonami. Po wielu latach oczekiwania i zapewniania, że Patch 3.0 nie istnieje i nigdy nie powstanie, zapowiedziano go na specjalnej konferencji prasowej 2 lutego 2015 zwiastunem typu teaser. Dopiero prawowity film z rozgrywki z GDC 2015 (marzec owego roku) pokazywał, jak porządnym i świetnie zaprojektowanym silnikiem był LeBron U. Mimo tego, że praktycznie nie zmienił się od wersji przed jakimikolwiek patchami, grafika powalała na kolana. Mapa została po raz kolejny powiększona, a obecne już elementy unowocześnione. 24 lipca 2015 roku miała premiera Patch 3.0, który nie tylko powiększał mapę i ulepszał pod względem graficznym, ale dodał także mnóstwo nowych możliwości. Zachwalano świeżość na rynku, niesamowitą grafikę i fizykę, ogromną mapę, świetną i bardzo długą fabułę, mnóstwo nowych możliwości (np. dostosowywanie ciuchów wg własnej myśli z Saints Row 2), mnóstwo nowych kryjówek, które teraz można było także edytować, możliwość tworzenia własnych kryjówek oraz mnóstwo innych nowych możliwości. Koszt produkcji i marketingu wszystkich epizodów razem wziętych pochłonął 350 milionów dolarów, co czyni Lexa ''najdroższą grą w historii. Zarazem, ''Lexa ''jest także trzecią najlepiej sprzedającą się grą - łącznie sprzedano aż 70 milionów kopii. Z racji ogromnego sukcesu ''Lexa, LeBron Games wprowadziło na rynek mnóstwo gadżetów związanych z grą, takie jak obudowy na smartfony, naklejki, koszulki i czapki, karty, a nawet włochate deski klozetowe i majonezy. Podobieństwa do innych serii gier (od patcha 3.0) Technikalia Gra działa na silniku LeBron U, używanym we wszystkich grach LeBron Games od 2001 roku (premiery GTA III) aż do dziś. Był on opracowywany przez polski oddział firmy (potem przemianowany na LeBron RED) od 1998 roku, będąc bazowanym na Unreal Engine. Pozwala nawet na najbardziej zaawansowane efekty cząsteczkowe, posiada wsparcie dla wszystkich technologii NVIDII, jest świetnie zoptymalizowany, a jego otwarta architektura sprawia, że modyfikacje i ulepszanie są bardzo proste i efektowne. I nie inaczej jest w przypadku Lexa, które mimo tego, że nie zmieniało swojego silnika przez 10 lat, dalej zachwyca swoją przepiękną grafiką. Ważnym elementem Lexa jest tzw. tryb klasyczny, uruchamiany za pomocą przycisku "back", "select" itp. Przebywając na określonym terenie, możemy uruchomić ten tryb, który sprawi, że wszelkie ulepszenia graficzne zostaną wyłączone i zamienią się w te same, jakie zostały użyte w grze, z której pochodzi dana lokacja. Np. przebywając w San Andreas i włączając tryb klasyczny poczujemy się tak samo, jak byśmy grali w GTA San Andreas, a robiąc to w Vice City - w GTA Vice City i tak dalej. Różnice pomiędzy wersjami 3.0 i 4.0 Poniższa tabela przedstawia różnice pomiędzy wersjami 3.0 i 4.0, oczywiście poza nowymi elementami fabularnymi i misjami. Porównanie wersji na poszczególne platformy Twórcy gry '''Producenci: Greg Donovan, Piotr Krzywonosiuk, Jędrzej Mróz Dyrektorzy: Hideo Kojima, Aaron Garbut, Frank Marquart, Konrad Tomaszkiewicz, Krzysztof Krzyścin, Adam Cochrane Pisarze: '''Quentin Tarantino, Marcin Blacha, Steve Jaros, DJ Pooh, Drew Holmes '''Główni projektanci: '''Damien Monnier, Scott Phillips, James Tsai, Mateusz Tomaszkiewicz, '''Główni projektanci mapy: '''Lucjan Więcek, Michael Pirso, Wayland Standing, Scott Wilson, Steven Mulholland, Nik Taylor, James Allan, Simon Little, Gary McAdam, Christopher Marshall, Adam Cochrane, Andrew Soosay, David Cooper, Gillian Bertram, Brian Traficante, David Seabaugh, Tyson Allen, Camden Bayer, Greg Moudy, Matt Currey, Matt Upholz, Peter Hartmann, Sean Koske, Seth Hawk, Victor Duarte, David Payne, Filmer Tolentino, Ret Kritzon, Jonas Mattson, Francisco Javier Pintor Gallardo, Alastair McLauchlan, Ian Hall, Neil Sylvester, Marco Hallett, Quyen Lam, Raul Ovejero, Eros Tang, Andrew Liddle, Martyn Wilson '''Główny projektant misji: Imran Sarwar Muzyka: '''Metallica, Tangerine Dream, Michael Hunter, Marcin Przybyłowicz, Mikolai Stroinski, Percival, Cliff Martinez, Rick Rubin Odbiór gry ''Lexa '' została niesamowicie przyjęte przez krytyków. Średnia ocen gry w serwisie Metacritic wynosi aż 99/100. Recenzenci chwalili w przypadku wszystkich z nich śliczną grafikę, świetną fizykę, genialną optymalizację, ogromny otwarty świat, mnóstwo możliwości, świetny model strzelania, mnóstwo pojazdów, świetny tuning, mnóstwo posiadłości, liczne ciuchy i możliwość ich dostosowywania, zróżnicowane lokalizacje, przywiązanie do detali i dobry model strzelania oraz jazdy. IGN wystawiło grze ocenę 10/10, jako drugiej grze w swojej historii (pierwszą był Soul Calibur). Poniżej lista ocen wystawionych dla Lexa: '''Gamespot: 10/10 Gry-online: 10/10 GameRankings: '''99,42% '''Edge: 10/10 Maximum PC: 11/10 PC Gamer: 99% Metacritic: 100/100 '''Gameplanet: '''10/10 '''Game Informer: '''10/10 '''GameCritics: '''10/10 Wymagania sprzętowe Low, 720p, 30 klatek na sekundę: *System operacyjny: Windows 2000 SP1/Windows XP SP1 *Procesor: 1,2 GHz *Pamięć RAM: 384MB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce MX440 lub inna porównywalnej wydajności *Miejsce na dysku: 60GB High, 900p, 30 klatek na sekundę (wysokie, 900p, 30 klatek na sekundę) *System operacyjny: Windows XP/Vista/7 *Procesor: Intel Core 2 Duo E4400 lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 3GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 560 (1 GB RAM) lub odpowiednik AMD *Miejsce na dysku: 60GB Uber, 1080p, 60 klatek na sekundę (Uber, 1080p, 60 klatek na sekundę): *System operacyjny: Windows 8.1/7/Vista (64 bit) *Procesor: Intel Core i3 3240 @ 3,4 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 4GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 580 (1,5 GB RAM) / AMD Radeon HD 7870 (2 GB RAM) *Miejsce na dysku: 60GB Rozdzielczość 4K (wysokie, 2160p, 30 klatek na sekundę) *System operacyjny: Windows 8.1/7/Vista (64 bit) *Procesor: Intel Core i5 3470 @ 3,2 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 8GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 750 Ti (1 GB RAM) lub odpowiednik AMD *Miejsce na dysku: 60GB Uber, rozdzielczość 4K (Uber, 2160p, 60 klatek na sekundę) *System operacyjny: Windows 8.1/7/Vista (64 bit) *Procesor: Intel Core i7-3770k @ 3,5 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 8GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 980 (4 GB RAM) *Miejsce na dysku: 60GB Lexa Multiplayer Lexa 1.0 ''Lexa ''już od 2004 roku posiadała tryb multiplayer rozwijany z epizodu na epizod. Pierwsza odmiana multiplayera opierała się jedynie na kilku trybach rozgrywki oraz na maksymalniej dwuosobowej kooperacji w rozgrywce swobodnej oraz misjach. Istniał także system klanów, do których gracz mógł dołączyć i brać z nimi udział w różnych rozgrywkach drużynowych. Pojawiła się także możliwość przechodzenia misji w trybie kooperacji. Mimo niezwykłej prostoty swojego multiplayera, rozgrywka wieloosobowa w ''Lexa ''przyciągnęła mnóstwo graczy. Tworzyli oni także różne modyfikacje, dodające na przykład nowe tryby gry. Wszystkie tryby dostępne w ''Lexa ''z 2004 to: *Deathmatch *Drużynowy Deathmatch *Wyścig *Protect The Pimp *Capture The Flag Lexa: Patch 2.0 Epizod drugi przyniósł kolejne usprawnienia. Od teraz aż osiem graczy mogło grać razem w trybie kooperacji w trybie swobodnym, lecz dalej dwóch podczas misji (choć od teraz można było to robić za pomocą rozgrywki sieciowej). Poza tym, dodano kilka nowych trybów gry. *Turbulence *Mob Rule *Blinged Out Ride *Strong Arm Lexa Patch 3.0 Multiplayer w łatce 3.0 został znacząco przebudowany. Wszystkie misje zostały przebudowane i/lub stworzone tak, aby mogło w nich brać udział trzech graczy, z czego każdy miałby wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w centrum rozgrywki. Usprawniono serwery LeBron Games. Dodano także tzw. misje online, opierające się zazwyczaj na schemacie "Pojedź - zabij - przynieś". Dodany został także kreator zawartości, dzięki któremu gracze mogą samemu tworzyć mapy dla różnych trybów gry. Nowością był także "Sandbox Mode" - w nim wszystkie przedmioty, pojazdy, bronie itd. mogą być zespawnowane całkowicie za darmo, a obiekty pochodzące z kreatora zawartości (i parę nowych) umieszczone na mapie gry. Pojawił się także zaawansowany edytor map, który pozwalał na wykreowanie zupełnie nowych miast, wysp i innych. Sesje gry nie były już prywatne, lecz publiczne i każdy mógł do nich dołączyć, a gracze byli do nich wrzucani automatycznie. *Misje online *Pijany deathmatch *Pijany wyścig *Prop Hunt *Intrusion *Decryption *Tailing *ctOS Challenge *Lexa Football Ultimate Team *Destruction Derby *Shooter *Last Team Standing *Skoki spadochronowe *Przetrwanie Kategoria:Lexa New Classic Kategoria:TheAnonim13